Baby Bekah
by VampireKaira
Summary: ONESHOT! What would happen if Rebekah reverted back to a baby in modern times? If she was a witch? This is a story about baby Rebekah who's a child and the mischief she does. Includes Elijah, Klaus and Kol. (I suck at summaries sorry)


Baby Bekah

"Little sister, where are you" Niklaus called out threateningly to Rebekah. "I know what you and Marcel have done. You went against me! Your own brother for an upstart who owes his life to me. I will shut you up in your box once more but for a 100 years this time so where are you?"

"Rebekah explain why you went against our family at the least. I will not allow Klaus to dagger you. You have my word. I am curious to know your motives for attempting to destroy our family after all of our attempts to join together once more" Elijah questioned.

"Lijah? Nik? What have I done wrong?" cried out a little Rebekah, only about 6 years old, with tearful sky blue eyes that threatened to spill.

"Rebekah?" Elijah asked tentatively.

"Yes Lijah?" Rebekah replied cautiously, she knew she had done something wrong and that her brothers were angry with her so she had no wish to anger them further. But she didn't know what.

"Little sister you truly are little once more. But what happened?" Niklaus asked gently for Rebekah was his favourite sibling.

"What are you talking about Nik? What have I done?" Rebekah started crying, worrying about angering her brothers.

"Nothing Bekah. Don't worry sweetheart. Why don't you go and play with Annie for a bit?" Niklaus coaxed.

"Who's Annie, Nik ?" Rebekah asked with a smile at a new playmate.

"She's the maid, look over there" Niklaus replied.

Rebekah went running off to play with the maid and began excitedly chattering to her with childish innocence when Kol walked in.

"Kol, will you come and play with me?" Rebekah pleaded, pouting with puppy dog eyes that always worked.

"In a minute Bekah" Kol dismissed her, assuming it was Rebekah because he remembered those blue eyes and golden curls from when they were young. Very young. He turned to Niklaus and Elijah.

"Is that our baby sister over there? What happened?" Kol asked.

"Yes it's Bekah. We don't know we just found her like that after her adult self tried to ruin our family" Niklaus explained with a touch of anger.

"Now, now Niklaus. We must try and work out why Bekah is a child" Elijah told Klaus.

"Our little sister is actually a child again. You know what this means right?" Kol said. "She's human and so a witch".

"So she is, we will have to keep an eye on her" Elijah decided as his tie suddenly went floating up in the air to the amusement of his brothers and little baby Bekah. Bekah laughed hysterically before it fell down.

"Bekah was that you, love?" Niklaus asked despite knowing the answer.

"Yes Nik. I'm just having fun" Rebekah answered innocently with a wide grin.

Then much to the dismay of Niklaus, Rebekah splashed paint all over him, soaking him in a rainbow of fluorescent colour. Elijah and Kol both laughed whilst trying to catch Rebekah as he was running here there and everywhere. But it wasn't long before she threw food at Kol because he was laughing at her and calling her baby Barbie. She wasn't a baby in her mind, six was a grown up age.

"Bekah are you going to eat now?" Niklaus cajoled.

"No Nik. No!" She shouted.

"Now Rebekah you have to eat" Elijah explained as he tried to feed her some pasta.

"No!" she wailed spitting it back at him. They all took turns trying to feed her but none succeeded. Kol put some pizza in her mouth and she spat it out immediately and bit his hand.

"Oww Rebekah!" Kol moaned. Elijah and Niklaus both chuckled remembering how hard it was to feed her when she was actually little. They took their eye off her briefly and she made a run for it before running into Marcel, who was looking bemused.

"Who's that? Are you babysitting now Klaus?" Marcel mocked.

"That Marcellus is Rebekah. You know my sister who you conspired with to get rid of me from my rightful seat." Niklaus vented angrily before grabbing Marcel's throat and shoving him against the wall viciously.

Rebekah ran in and began crying at the sight of violence because she remembered when Mikael used to beat Klaus.

"Nik, let him go for me please. I don't like violence" Rebekah begged sadly as Elijah carried her out of the room. She was crying full blown tears which touched Klaus's heart and so he let Marcel go for his little sister.

"I'm. I'm sorry Klaus!" Marcel stuttered out before running out of the Mikaelson Manor.

Seeing Marcel leave Rebekah came running back in and hugged Niklaus with a ferocity that touched his heart and so he hugged her back with equal love and affection. He loved his little sister and would do anything for her.

"Lijah, Kol? Come and join in. I love you too" Rebekah said earnestly. They all hugged, united in their love for their sister when Rebekah suddenly began to grow back to normal.

"What the bloody hell happened to me?" Rebekah curiously asked. There was a blank spot in her memories from the last 3 hours and so she was confused and out of sorts.

"Never mind Bekah. We are a family that's what matters, always and forever" Niklaus said forgiving his sister for her misdemeanours.

"Always and forever indeed dear sister" Elijah reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah always and forever and all that stuff. That said sister I'm glad your back to normal" Kol said trying to play down his affection for his sister.

"Always and forever, what on God's earth has happened to you three? Although I do like my brothers getting along" Rebekah said happily.


End file.
